


Hetabound

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends begins to play a highly unusual game. They soon find that this game has fatal consequences which will change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetabound

"A long time ago, there were ten legendary heroes who lived in a world unknown to those of this world. These heroes set out on a mysterious quest which cost them all they had. This quest took them far away from their homes, and into a land even more unknown. The treasure which awaited them at the end of this quest was to be ultimate; unrivaled; the greatest prize possible. Eager to receive this ultimate reward, the heroes ventured bravely through their quest. However, unbeknownst to them all, a saboteur was in their midst. Even the saboteur himself was unaware of his own actions until they were irreversible. Unable to go any farther, the heroes were lost in this mysterious world forever more. All was lost..."

 

You close the storybook and carefully place it back on the dusty shelf. You can't imagine how many times you've heard that story. Your grandpa read it to you nearly every night when you were younger, as well as other similar stories of fantasy worlds and mysterious quests. You were never quite sure what any of them meant, but you enjoyed hearing them. Looking back on it now, although those stories all seemed like tragedies, they all gave you an exciting sense of adventure. Although you'd heard them all countless times before, you could just read them over and over.

But perhaps your getting ahead of yourself. You haven't even been given a name yet, you silly protagonist! What should your name be?

How about...

JOHN EGBERT.

... Hmm, no. That name doesn't suit you. John Egbert is a silly loser name for silly losers. No, your name should be...

FELICIANO VARGAS.

Yes, that's much better, you decide. Now for a proper introduction.

Your name is FELICIANO VARGAS. Today, MARCH 17th, is your BIRTHDAY. You're very excited to celebrate you birthday, you're practically BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS. Seriously, you almost feel like you're just MADE OF LIFE. You enjoy CUISINE, and more specifically, PASTA. You also enjoy the ARTS, such as FASHION, PAINTING, SINGING, and DANCING. You're also working on the ART OF ROMANCE, but you still have a LONG WAY TO GO. Besides the arts, you also love TAKING SIESTAS, PETTING CATS, and HAVING FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS.

What are you going to do?

You are hoping to play a game with your best friends today, actually. And speak of the devil, those two friends appear to be messaging you on your laptop right now! You sit down at your computer desk and click on the flashing PesterChum icon.

\-- teutonicTactician [TT] opened a memo --  
\-- sakuraSamurai [SS] joined the memo --  
\-- farfalleAfficionado [FA] joined the memo --  


FA: ciao~!!  
TT: Hallo, Feliciano.  
TT: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.  
FA: oh, grazie!! :D  
TT: Have you gotten my present yet?  
FA: hmm  
FA: nope, not yet  
TT: Really?  
TT: It should have come in the mail today.  
FA: it has! my fratello just won't let me open it yet  
TT: Weird. Why not?  
FA: it's just kinda a family rule  
FA: no matter whose birthday it is, we're not allowed to open presents until after we eat the cake  
TT: That's a bit strange.  
FA: it is? :o  
SS: I think it makes sense  
FA: oh hi!! there you are!  
SS: Yes  
SS: Sumimasen  
SS: I was trying to get everything set up  
FA: set up?  
FA: oh!! the game! you got it?  
SS: Yes and I've prepared it so that you two can download it easily  
FA: buono!! you're the best! :D  
SS: Not a problem  
SS: Also  
SS: Is there anyone you'd like to have play with us  
TT: I thought it was just the three of us playing.  
FA: well...  
FA: maybe it could be fun to have more people play!  
FA: maybe my fratello could join in!  
FA: and maybe hv and his friends could join in?? :o  
TT: Them? Are you sure?  
SS: I think that might be best at this point  
SS: I may have accidentally told HV that I got the game  
SS: And now he is insisting that I give him a copy as well  
SS: But the choice is Feliciano's since it is his birthday  
FA: sounds good to me! let's invite them to play with us!!  
TT: Alright, if you're certain.  
FA: yay~!!  
SS: Okay  
SS: I will give you two the download now  
SS: And I will invite the others to play  
\-- sakuraSamurai [SS] sent farfalleAfficionado [FA] the file "sburb.exe" --  
\-- sakuraSamurai [SS] sent teutonicTactician [TT] the file "sburb.exe" --  
FA: grazie~!!  
TT: Vielen Dank.  
SS: You are very welcome  
SS: It's quite a big file so it may take quite a while to download  
TT: That's alright.  
TT: I really appreciate t  
SS: ?  
FA: ...?  
FA: you there??  
TT: Ja, I'm here.  
TT: Gilbert is giving me a hard time again.  
TT: I have to go. I'll be back later.  
FA: ok  
FA: see you later!!  
SS: Farewell and best of luck in handling Gilbert  
\-- teutonicTactician [TT] left the memo --  
SS: While that is downloading I will go invite everyone  
FA: alright! bye!!  
SS: Goodbye Feliciano and happy birthday  
\-- sakuraSamurai [SS] left the memo --


End file.
